Secrets Come Aloft
by Klutzy Girl17
Summary: Post New Moon, pre Eclipse. Jacob gets Bella pregnant and chaos ensues. Rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Come Aloft: A Twilight Fanfiction

Written By Klutzy17

Post New Moon, pre-Eclipse

Prologue

Hell. I am going straight to Hell. I am screwed beyond belief. Many, many people are going to want to kill me after today. Alice, Edward, Charlie…But not Jake. Not now anyway. Not now.

Chapter 1

"Bella?" The door to my bedroom creaked open. "You wanted to talk to me?" Alice. Even kind, caring Alice is going to kill me. "Yeah." I muttered as she sat down on my bed. Her eyes went blank for a moment and then she gasped. "You're pregnant?" I nodded soberly. "But we've barely been back a week-" She stopped mid-sentence. It's not Edward's, is it?" I shook my head.

"Who's?"

"It's Jacob's." Alice spoke again.

"Bow chicka wow wow…I mean…How could you Bella?!"

"I don't" She cut me off.

"But you are still with Edward, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then…why?"

I took a deep breath. "I was really starting to think that you weren't coming back, so I started to get a bit deeper into my relationship with Jacob although I still loved Edward." I sighed. What did I do?

"Well Bella, I think your next order of business is telling Charlie. Then we'll worry about Edward." She patted my leg.

"I'll help you through this-even if nobody else does." A tear dripped down onto my comforter. "Come on." She murmured, grabbing my hand. "Let's go tell your dad.

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope you all like this new story. I really am enjoying writing it. I have a lot more in my little notebook, so if I get reviews, there will be lots more of this story coming. If anybody didn't notice, I have stopped writing my other Fanfiction, Bitten. It just wasn't going anywhere. I still write it for fun, but I'm not posting it anymore. The only people that still read it are three of my friends. So if you would like more of this story, please read and review!

With Love,

Klutzy17


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I glanced at the clock again, willing it to go slower. Charlie would be home at six. It was five fifty-seven right now. My leg bounced nervously beneath my hand.

"Bella, breathe." Alice stated.

"Alice?" I squeaked. "I'm going to be sick."

"No you're not. You'll be fine…He's here."

I stood up to run, but she pulled me back down on the couch. The door opened.

"Hi Charlie." Alice greeted him easily. I am going to throw up. As he came up the stairs, he glanced at me.

"Bells, you okay? You look kinda pale."

"Charlie," Alice spoke again. "Why don't you sit." H moved to sit in the recliner, thought for a moment, then stood up.

"I'm going to kill him." Charlie muttered, and grabbed his keys off the hook. Before he could even get to the door, Alice had hopped up and pulled him back to the chair.

"Let us explain, Charlie." He sat reluctantly.

"Dad?" I asked. "Who were you going to kill?"

"Edward. He got you pregnant." I sighed.

"I am pregnant."

"I knew it!" He stood again.

"Dad. It's Jacob's." His face slowly faded from purple to red.

"I need to make a call." He muttered incoherently as he walked to the kitchen. After a moment, he poked his head out again.

"You need to tell your mom."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad?"

"I'll let you know." With that, Alice and I headed back up to my bedroom. As we stepped through the door, she paused, her eyes half here, half locked on the future. I shook her shoulder gently.

"Alice? What do you see?" After a second, she gave a small smile. I stared at her, confused.

"Edward is taking you out to dinner."

"What?!"

"Just go. I'll tell Charlie you're spending the night. That way, you'll have plenty of time to talk to Edward."

"I don't know if I want more time to talk to him!" I cried.

"You'll need it." She patted my shoulder sympathetically. "Trust me." I looked down. "I'll go ask Charlie. You get your things together. Find a nice outfit for dinner. Maybe that flowy blue blouse and khakis. I'll do your hair and makeup. Speaking of which, why did you cut your hair?" I glanced at my almost shoulder length hair and shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, find your stuff." She then danced out of my room, leaving me alone-sort of. I meandered around my room, finding the blouse and pants. I dug through my drawers, looking for decent pajamas. I piled all my clothes and my little toiletries bag into my overnight duffel. I was just beginning to change as Alice walked back in. I pulled the blouse over my head and adjusted the pants on my hips.

"You look good." She said, and dragged me to the bathroom.

***

**Author's Note:** Okay! Chapter 2! Hooray! I don't have much to say, but I do have a few thanks to be taken care of. Thank you **shstar, tWiLiGhTlOvEr**, and **zoebeansmommy **for favoriting and adding this story for an alert. That makes me feel great and reviews do too. Review and a new chapter very soon!

With Love,

Klutzy17


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

45 minutes later, Edward pulled into the driveway to pick up Alice and I. He was going to drop Alice off and then take me to eat. I grabbed my small black purse, and Alice grabbed my duffel, and we went out the door. Edward got out of the car quickly and kissed me before opening my door and helping me in. Alice slid in the back seat with my things.

"So love, what have you done today?" He spoke smoothly. I wondered for a moment how he would react to the news. I didn't think much before he grabbed my hand, pulling me back to the present.

"Just cleaned. Nothing really." I lied, but he didn't notice. He and Alice chatted on the way back to the house. I mainly watched, but interjected occasionally. When we got to the house, Alice glided out of the backseat, smiled, waved, and ran into the house. Edward looked at me.

"You're oddly quiet tonight. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just…thinking."

"About?" He pressed.

"Us." I gave a small smile as he rubbed circles into the back of my hand. How can I tell him what I did? I can't do this… We arrived at the restaurant, a fancy Italian place, with twinkle lights rounding the bushes out front. Edward spoke to the greeter coolly.

"Cullen, table for two."

"Ah, yes. Right this way sir." The greeter was a tiny girl, tall and thin with long, strawberry blonde hair. She led us to a table next to a window. The window faced a pond, which held a mirror image of the late January moon. There was a single flickering candle placed on the table, and the area around us was quiet. Tiny girl handed us each a menu.

"Here you go. What would you like to drink?"

"Water with lemon is fine." I answered quickly.

"I'll have the same." Edward smiled at her and I noticed how she walked with a bit more bounce in her step as she went to get our drinks. Edward reached across the table and grabbed my hand. He kissed my knuckles gingerly.

"Something wrong, Bella?"

"Not at all. I was just wondering."

"What are you wondering about?"

"Well, I was wondering what you did after…after you left me." He pondered this for a moment and then spoke.

"I traveled a lot."

"Where did you go?" I asked, eager to focus the conversation on him.

"Oh, all over the place. Asia, Europe, Australia, South America."

"What place was your favorite?"

"I really liked the forests in England. Very secluded and rainy. What did you do?" I froze.

"Well, I…uh told you everything." He stared at me. "I did other things too. I worked…and went to school and…went to the movies."

"Anything different? Aside from jumping off cliffs and riding motorcycles, I mean." I'm going to cry! Stop the torture!

"No! Nothing out of the ordinary!" I started to get up from the table. "I need to use the baby-I mean bathroom!" I ran quickly to the bathroom, walked in and pulled myself up on the counter. I yanked my cell phone out and dialed Alice. The phone rang, and rang, and then…

"Hi! You've reached Alice! I can't come to the phone-" I snapped the phone shut and cursed under my breath. Probably too "busy" with Jasper. I tried again, and then gave up. I somehow managed to gain composure before going back to the table. As I sat down, I noticed that my menu was gone.

"I already ordered for you. Is lasagna okay? Because if it's not, I can go and-"

"It's fine. I like lasagna. It's tasty." I took a sip of water to stop my nervous rambling. He stared at me and I looked down to avoid his gaze. We stayed that way most of dinner.

**Author's Note: **I hope you all liked this chapter. It's extra long because I got a review from…drum roll please…**hatsa**! Yay! Thank you! Also many thanks to…**Bella1989**, **I love jasper-hale yes**, and **jordyn10408**. Thank you all so much! A new chapter very soon! Review!

With Love,

Klutzy17


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later, we were in Edward's bedroom, coiled up on the black leather couch. I needed to tell him now.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He inhaled as his nose grazed my collar bone.

"I…" I took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

"And what would that be?" He pulled away a bit, looking at me curiously. "Bella, what's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"Edward… Jacob and I are expecting a child." With that last word, my voiced and my life shattered. Edward stormed out of his room, breaking the door behind him. "Edward, please." I was alone. Again.

"Alice?" I asked hoarsely as I heard a knock on the wall. The door wasn't there anymore. I was still sitting on the couch, the afghan curled around me. Alice came in and sat next to me.

"He'll be back you know." She tapped her temple. "Trust me. He just needs some time to think." I sighed.

"If he leaves again, I…I don't know what I'll do."

"I see what you mean. If Jasper ever-" She paused. "He's back. I'm going to go talk to him." She then left, gliding out the doorway. After I was sure she was gone, I peered out the window, and saw her and Edward standing out in the grass. I opened the French doors and stepped out onto the cold, frosty balcony. I crouched down, kneeling on the stone floor. I listened carefully, hearing some phrases.

"You know Edward, this probably wouldn't have happened if you stayed here!"

"I was doing what I thought was best for her!"

"Well, that didn't work out now did it?!"

"I never would have left if I thought this would happen!"

"I wanted to stay! I never wanted to leave! I warned you about this!"

"Well, I never thought-"

"That's just it! You don't think! When you left her, she was this close to ending her own life! Believe me! I know! If you think that even for a minute, that I wasn't keeping tabs on her, you are so wrong! The second I saw her jump, I was calling the airport, on my way back, whether I was saving her or not. Then we had to go save you because, oh! Guess what!? You didn't think! Big surprise! Now you better get your ass back in there and talk to her!" With that, there was a sharp, hard smack and a door slammed. I ran from my place on the balcony back to the couch. I sat there, staring at the doors leading to the balcony.

"Bella?" I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. "Bella. I am so incredibly sorry. That was out of line and I needed to…think before I left." I sniffed.

"If you're going to leave me again, then just leave." I cried.

"Is that what you think?" He pulled me into his arms. "I will not leave you again. I will never cause you that pain again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I will never cause you that pain again." He kissed my forehead. "Never again." I wasn't sure what it was, but something about his tone scared me a bit. A hint of fear, maybe.

"What about Jacob?"

"Right now, Bella, he is the last thing on my mind. We'll worry about him later."

"You won't hurt him, will you?" He grasped my hands.

"I will need to have a firm talk with him, but I told you I would support the choices you make. I will stick by that statement." I tried to speak, but he pressed a cold finger to my lips. "Now, since Jacob is a werewolf, I have no idea how this pregnancy will go. We'll need to talk to Carlisle tomorrow. But for now, you need to sleep." He then lifted me to the large bed in the center of the room, where I fell into a grateful but uneasy sleep.

When I awoke again, I glanced at the clock. 3 a.m. I immediately wondered what woke me. Then I heard voices from downstairs. I listened and the decided to go see what the matter was. I got to the top of the stairs before I heard my name.

"Bella and her so-called child are a danger to us! Who knows what could happen with this?! It could break the treaty! It could cause a fight!" Jasper. He keeps trying to leave with Alice, but she refuses to go. He probably wants to start a fight to make Alice leave. I listened more, hearing a low snarl and a loud crash. I then ran downstairs. Alice looked at me wide-eyed.

"Bella, go back to bed."

"No! I want to know what's going on!"

"Bella! Go ba-" She was cut off by the sharp snap of glass. I looked around shocked, and realized I was no longer in the living room. I was lying on the grass, amidst shards of glass, a large window shattered in front of me. Alice was at my side in a minute, checking me over for cuts. I watched in awe as Rosalie and Emmett pinned Jasper to the ground and Edward screamed at him. They then dragged Jasper into the forest quickly, as Carlisle and Edward rushed to me. I laid on the grass frozen, watching Esme sweep up glass. Words flew around me, but I didn't understand much.

"He wanted to call the Volturi, to destroy it."

"Emmett will have to take him somewhere."

"Bella, are you alright?"

"She's in shock."

"Is she in pain?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Edward, be gentle with her, she could be hurt." I was carried inside, and placed on the basement couch. After being cleared for any injuries except for a few minor scrapes, I was taken back to Edward's room and left alone to sleep. I didn't though. I fretted over Alice possibly leaving, my baby, Edward, lots of things. After 5 hours (**A/N:** **Now it's about 9 am)**, I finally gave up on sleep and stumbled dizzily downstairs.

"Bella? I thought you were sleeping." Edward said as he came over and pulled me into his arms gently.

"I was." I lied.

"Carlisle wants to do an examination, just to make sure all will be okay with the pregnancy. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, just let me change."

**Author's Note: **Yay! More chapters! Thank you all for reading! I had no reviews. *Sad face* So please, read, review and favorite!

With Love,

Klutzy17


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

20 minutes later, I was seated on a small examination table in the hospital. I crossed and uncrossed my ankles nervously.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand. "Mentally, I mean."

"Yeah, I think so. Jasper probably just wants Alice to move…"

"Bella? Alice is moving? What?"

"Wow. I really thought that you of all people would know. Jasper wants to move with Alice. He wants to go to Australia."

"Oh. Well, uh."

"Alice doesn't want to leave though." I paused as Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Carlisle."

"Edward, I need you to leave, please."

"Carlisle, I really think I should-"

"Edward, you don't do well with Bella's pain and this may hurt her a bit." Edward squeezed my hand a final time, kissed my forehead and left. I sighed and turned to Carlisle.

"Is it really going to hurt?" He chuckled

"No, I could sense that you were uncomfortable with him here, so I told him that." He pushed a small machine towards my table.

"Wait. Can't he read your mind?"

"Yes, but I locked the door."

"Couldn't he just…"

"He wouldn't dare." I sat in silence for a moment while he prepared the ultrasound.

"Will my baby be human?" He seemed to deliberate as he stared at the screen, where there was a light thudding sound.

"Well, considering you are only four weeks along?" I nodded, "And your baby already has fingers and toes." He pointed to the screen. I smiled, seeing the tiny fingers and toes. "No, probably not full human."

"How can we know what he or she will be? Human or wolf?"

"If you come back next week, I can take a sample of amniotic fluid and find out. That may hurt a little, but not much." I made a face.

"Needles?"

"Don't worry Bella. It's just a thin needle. It won't be too bad. I promise."

"Carlisle, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything."

"How do you think Edward is handling this?" I dropped my voice to a whisper. He began to wipe the goop off the small mound that was my stomach.

"Truthfully Bella, not very well. He puts up this façade because he doesn't want to hurt you, but he is quite upset." I bit my lip. "He lied to you Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"When he left, he told you he didn't want you anymore, correct?" I nodded and pulled my shirt back down. "He still wanted you. He lied. For him to leave you, that was the hardest thing that he has ever done. He wanted to come back, but he thought you would be safer without us. Apparently not." He added quietly. I stepped carefully off the table.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Anytime Bella." I walked out the door and into Edward's arms.

"So…"

"Well, I'm definitely pregnant." We went out the hospital doors and towards his Volvo. I slid into the passenger seat. Edward shut my door and got in the driver's side.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little nauseous actually. But otherwise okay. Where are we going?" **(A/N: It's like 10:30 am now. Just trying to keep the timeline straight.)**

"The treaty line."

"To do what, exactly?" I asked skeptically.

"I think we need to talk to Jacob. To figure this out." I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it as we pulled up to the line. We both stepped out of the car and stood on the grass. We waited for a few minutes before Jacob jogged out of the trees.

"Bella!" I walked across the boundary and hugged him. He pulled away and kept me at arms length, looking me over. "I heard about the uh…baby. Damn condom." He muttered, looking.

"It's okay. But I think we have to talk about some things." I looked at Edward uncertainly.

"Jacob." He reached his hand over the line. Jacob grimaced but shook his hand anyway. I watched with cautious curiosity.

"I'm not choosing for her." Jacob stated.

"Nor will I." Edward retorted as they both looked at me.

"Oh no. I'm not choosing…per say."

"Why not, love?"

"Whatever I choose, somebody will be hurt. Jacob, as you know, I am still in love with Edward." Jacob nodded. "And Edward, obviously I am having a child with Jacob."

"So who are you choosing, Bells?"

"Well, I choose…"

Author's Note: A little cliffy…hehehe. Hope you all liked it. Some have been confused about the time line of this story, so I'll be putting in "time notes". This chapter ended at…11:30 am since it takes about a half hour to get to the line, took Jake 10 minutes to get there and about a 20-minute talk. Yeah. That works.

**Alice: What do you own?**

**Me: EVERYTHING! Muhahahah!**

**Alice: *Puts her teeth near my throat***

**Me: Go ahead. Bite me.**

**Alice: *Pulls away* Well. That didn't work. Hmmm…If you admit you don't own anything, I'll bite you and force Edward to love you. Deal?**

**Me: Deal! I don't own anything.**

**Alice: *Bites me* Edward! I've got a new girlfriend for you!**

**Me: YAY-ow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_So who are you choosing Bells?"_

"_Well, I choose…"_

"I choose Edward. Jacob, I will always love you. I just don't have real feelings for you. Please, please, understand." I spoke slowly, afraid of what might happen.

"I can never understand how you can love him Bella, but that's not my decision." He paused. "Edward, you know I'm the actual alpha."

"Yes, that's true."

"I'm calling a truce. Between you, and me, and anybody else that agrees. I want to visit Bella and the baby. I want to be involved in their lives. Will you please agree to this truce Edward?" I watched in awe, my hand resting on the small bump of my stomach.

"Yes, Jacob. You've been kind and gracious to me and you protected Bella when I didn't. Thank you. You may visit Bella whenever you like." I gave a tired grateful smile and then winced. They both looked at me in alarm.

"I'm fine. There's just a pain-ow-here." I pointed. Edward frowned. "It was probably just a cramp. I'm okay."

"Jacob, I'm going to take her home now. You can come over tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yeah, sure. See you guys soon." Edward then swooped me into his icy arms and carried me and carried me back to the car. As he set me into my seat, he took my face into his hands and looked at me sternly.

"Are you sure you made the right decision?"

"Positive." He shut my door and got in the driver's side. As we started to drive home, I fell asleep. I awoke slightly as he brought me into the house and laid me on his bed. He then pulled me close to him. I curled against his chest, feeling too warm. I was about to ask him about that, but sleep overcame.

I sat up with a start. My hair was matted to my forehead and neck. The room was black as pitch as I searched the sweaty sheets for Edward. He was nowhere to be found, so I worked my way out of bed and across the dark room to the door. "Edward?" I called. I heard footsteps and saw Carlisle coming up the stairs.

"Bella? What's the matter?" He brushed my hair back and rested his hand on my forehead. "Bella, you're burning up. Come with me." He brought me to a room down the hall with surgical lights and a hospital-type bed. He sat me on the bed and stuck a thermometer under my tongue.

"Where's Edward?" I mumbled groggily.

"He went to go and talk to the pack and then he was going to Denali to see Jasper. He didn't want to worry you. He pulled the thermometer out of my mouth. "Hmmm…Alice!" He yelled. Alice walked into the room.

"What do you need Carlie?"

"Don't call me that. Bella has a 103.5'F fever. Can you get an I.V. started and draw…3 vials of blood without hurting her? Actually, just do the I.V., don't draw the blood. I need to call Charlie and tell him that Bella is sick and will be staying with us for a while." He left the room. Alice got to work, then, grabbing an I.V. bag, wheeling over a pole and tray with various syringes, vials, and a thick blue rubber band. I eyed it dubiously.

"You're not going to pass out on me, are you?" She asked, tying the band above my elbow. I shook my head. "Good." She turned my hand and arm around, looking for a good vein. "You have teeny veins, you know."

"I know. How many times have you done this?"

"Many. I used to help Carlisle at the hospital as a nurse's assistant. I went to med school too, I just didn't like it much." She tapped a vein on the side of my left thumb and picked up the needle. "Deep breath, and one…two…three…little poke."

"Ow!"

"It's in! First time in eight years too!"

"Yay." I muttered. She fiddled with it for a while, adjusting the drip speed and hooking the I.V. to the tube in my hand.

"Did you get the I.V. in, Alice?" Carlisle asked as he walked back in.

"Yep. Bella has tiny veins. Did you know that Carlizzle?" He sighed.

"Bella, I'm going to take a few vials of blood. Alice, can you take her blood pressure and pulse?"

"Sure thing, daddy-o." As Carlisle took blood and Alice checked my pulse and blood pressure, I listened to their conversation.

"Alice, have you been getting into the sugar again?"

"Hey Bella, want some apple juice?" I giggled at Alice's attempt to avoid the conversation with Carlisle.

"No, Alice! Shut up and listen to me! Have you been getting into the sugar?"

"What about ice chips?"

"Mary Alice Cullen! Don't make me take away your shoes!"

"Fine. I had two spoonfuls of sugar. That's it. I promise." Ah, Alice. So like her to finally shut up after her shoes are threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"A bit dizzy and thirsty. What time is it?"

"One in the morning. I'm going to put this blood in the lab. Alice, will you get Bella some crackers and ice chips?"

"Okay Carlisle." As they both walked out, I laid back on my bed. Ugh. Hospital beds are the worst.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took me forever to get this chapter up. I have been so busy. For the past two weeks, I've had color guard (flag twirling) practice for two hours after school every day to prepare for a parade. Then there was homework and all that. And now, I have finals next week. Then, finally, school's over! Yay! I'll be able to write more! I hope you'll all stick with me and keep reading. Reviews are especially motivating. (Hint hint) So, read and review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I glanced at my hand, watching the iv fluid run along the tube. I also noticed that there was a bruise beginning to form where the needle was. Great. Alice then danced back in, carrying a basket of random…stuff. She used a button on the side of my bed to prop me up and pulled the bedside tray over my lap, setting the basket on it.

"I brought you ice chips and crackers, two of your favorite books, a coloring book-it has all sorts of mythical creatures, and a bunny stuffed animal." She plopped the stuffed animal next to me.

"Alice, that's a bear."

"Oh. I knew that. And I brought Chutes and Ladders and Scrabble. Carlisle said you'd be stuck on bed rest for a while." She hopped up on the edge of my bed and handed me the styrofoam cup of ice chips. I took the cup and popped an ice chip in my mouth.

"Thanks Alice."

"Don't worry about it, you're basically my sister." She smiled. I blew my bangs off my forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Wanna use the coloring book? I have a 50 pack of colored pencils." I nodded and she opened the book to the first page. "It's a unicorn!"

"Wow Alice." I muttered as we began coloring. After coloring the unicorn 'pretty colors' as Alice had put it, a vampire "This is so not accurate!", a werewolf "Haha! It's Jacob!", and a goddess "Does that look like Rosalie to you?", Carlisle came back in. He looked curiously at the book and then turned to me.

"Bella, I looked over the blood test results, and it seems you have a very mild case of pneumonia. The good news is, it sometimes causes pre-term labor, so if the baby comes early, we'll have a good excuse as to why. Have you had any chest pain, sore throat, coughing, anything like that?"

"I've had a bit of a cough, but it just seemed like a cold.

"Alright, I'm going to prescribe you an antibiotic. That should clear it up in a little less than two weeks. During that time, I want you to stay with us, due to your pregnancy and all. I have to go to work tomorrow, but Alice and Esme will be here to take care of you, since Jasper and Edward are in Denali, **(AN: Get your mind out of the gutter if it's gone there, readers!) **and Rosalie and Emmett are…somewhere. **(AN: Okay, I was asking for that one…)** Edward will be back very soon. Tomorrow, you may feel worse, just a warning. The antibiotics won't kick in for a day or two. Just hang in there." I nodded groggily. "Alice, time to leave. Bella needs to sleep." Alice put the basket of things on the floor next to the bed.

"Feel better, Bella."

"I will, Alice." I turned onto my side, the way I usually sleep. I clutched the honey colored bear to my chest.

"Call if you need anything, Bella. We'll be up all night." He winked. **(AN: Hmm…very smexy Carlisle, even though I'm team Switzerland.)**

"Okay." Carlisle flicked off the light, leaving me in the dark, the faint glow of the cloud-covered moon coming through the window. I coughed and began to fall asleep.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for this chapter oh faithful readers. I've been busy, so I decided I needed to buckle down and type. So, here you are! Review please!**


End file.
